Elves, Frost (3.5e Race)
=Elves, Frost= Personality Summary::Frost elves are crude, narcissistic, and generally unpleasant to anyone other than a frost elf. Frost elves distrust the magic of other races, targeting enemy spellcasters first in battle. Physical Description Motionless in the gail wind, winter pelts draped about them for camouflage, they wait in the frigid wastes, preying upon dire beasts and arctic horrors that lurk in the deep washes of snow. Frost elves are around five feet tall, lean and trim, like a frozen corpse. Their skin is gaunt and pale with a tinge of blue on the tips of their extremities. Squinting in the bright sunlight of the snowy desert, their eyes are a chilly pale blue or even white. Their hair, left to flow freely in the wind, has tinges of blues and purples, but is so pale, that only frost elves, with their keen sight and pickiness, ever care to make a distinction other than white. Relations Frost elves despise the warmth of other races. Cozying up around a fire with others to tell stories sickens them. A snarl crosses their lips at the mention of such activities. Frost giants don't get along well with frost elves, but occasionally, during times of a common enemy, the two form temporary, and shaky, alliances. Alignment Rarely caring for the feeling, rights and personal safety of others, frost elves tend to be Neutral Evil, doing what they please as long as they can get away with it. Lands They live in remote, frozen wastelands and high mountain peaks. They thrive in blizzards and lands that would kill other races in hours. Frost elves do not have many possessions, as living in such foreboding lands affords them little resources. As such, their possessions are often very old, handed down for generations and kept in prime order. Their culture is held together by a ruling king and queen, who are worshiped like gods. The royal family presides over their countrymen and they keep strict borders. Trespassers are almost always attacked on sight, and those who surrender are questioned and imprisoned, where they often die of mistreatment within a short time. Religion In addition to worshiping their king and queen, frost elves also pay respects and homage to those deities that revere the cold and ice as well as those deities with a Neutral Evil inclination. Language They speak Elven. In addition, they learn the tongues of their enemies, which encompasses any other race that lives nearby to their homes and enters their lands. Names Frost-elves take pride in their names, as they are based on their own actions, deeds and accomplishments. The names they are given include unique surnames, given based on events at birth, early childhood, and any time up to their first kill. Male: Ira StormFist, Derrus BlueSky, Andarrius FoeBreaker, Simard SpiritAuger Female: Vaddarra CruelCut, Berriah SwiftKill, Kita WoeBringer, Zeda ShardRazor Racial Traits * , : Their environment shapes them physically, but leaves them cold to other people. * ( , ) * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, frost elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Frost elf base land speed is 30 feet. * Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A frost elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Weapon Proficiency: Frost elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the longsword, rapier, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats. * +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. A frost elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if he were actively looking for it. * Immunity to Cold (Ex): As they live in Thyrea a world of ice and snow, a frost elf suffers no harm from being in a cold environment or cold damage. * Vulnerability to Fire (Ex): A frost elf takes half again as much (+50%) damage as normal from fire, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or if the save is a success or failure. * Automatic Languages: Common and Elven. * Bonus Languages: Infernal, Abyssal, Undercommon, Orc, Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race